


Protection

by DragnzLuvr



Series: What Happens In Protection, Stays In Protection [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Brenda's got it bad, F/F, Joan in Protection, Lesbian Character, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Smut, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: A peek into my mind of what I wished would've happened between Joan and Brenda, while she was in Protection.This will be loosely based on the events in S4 ep. 1Here ya go my fellow Screak Lovers. Enjoy & thank you for reading! 💜*Seriously thinking of making this into a mini series 🤔
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Series: What Happens In Protection, Stays In Protection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Protection

Officer Murphy looked around before entering the Protection Unit. She had made certain she would be the only guard posted to this particular prisoner, feigning displeasure when Jackson presented her with the information. Appearances were everything after all.

She walked slowly over to cell A, it's current inhabitant patiently waiting for her, elegant brow raised, and a smirk upon her lips. "Officer Murphy..." she purred in her velvety voice. Brenda felt a shiver up her spine. She grabbed her keys off her belt, unlocking the door and sliding it to the side. She stood inches away, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Did you bring it?" she asked quietly, looking around. Brenda nodded, and brought her hand forward. She slipped the No. 2 pencil that was hidden within her sleeve into her hand. A trace of a smile graced Joan's lips. Her dark intense eyes met Brenda's gaze. "Something I want you to do..." she began. "But first... I need your assistance." she said seductively, backing away from the door.

Brenda swallowed hard and followed her into the cell, sliding the door shut. They moved towards the back of room, the darkness swallowing them. Joan's hands gripped Brenda's hips, turning her and pinning her to the wall. Her breath caught as Joan pressed her body to hers, slowly writhing into her. She groaned as she felt her full breasts against hers, badly wanting to take them in her mouth and hands.

Joan grinned salaciously, and brushed her lips along her ear. "Do you have any objections, Officer Murphy?" she crooned, her tongue teasing the sensitive skin just under her ear. She gasped as she felt sharp teeth gently bite down. "Hell no..." she said, vehemently. She could feel herself almost dripping between her thighs, Christ she'd never been so wet.

Joan kissed and sucked a trail down her neck, her hands roaming under her sweater. "Take this off." she ordered, stepping back. Brenda peeled the sweater from her body, also removing the utility belt for good measure. She looked up to see Joan removing her shirt, revealing a black cami underneath. Brenda's eyes traveled up and down her body, beads of sweat breaking out at her hair line. 

"It's impolite to stare, Officer Murphy." she teased, caressing her cheek. She went to make a remark but was stopped as full soft lips crashed into hers. Joan's tongue thrust into her mouth and she moaned heavily. Joan raised her arms to the wall and intertwined their fingers. She felt her hips rock gently into hers, the friction making her clit throb. 

She sucked Joan's tongue with gusto and bucked her hips. Joan inhaled sharply, grinding against her, as she deepened their kiss. They parted, breathless and she grinned devilishly. Brenda's chest heaved, her eyes glazed over with lust. Joan trailed her hands down her arms and over her large breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples through her shirt. Brenda gasped softly and brought her hands over Joan's, squeezing roughly. 

Joan quickly undid the buttons on her shirt, and slipped it from her shoulders. She unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. She gazed appreciatively at the sight before her. She lowered her hot mouth to a hard nipple, sucking and lashing with her tongue. Brenda sighed and slipped her fingers through her soft tresses, shivering as it brushed across her chest.

Strong hands kneaded the soft flesh, her nipples were teased relentlessly til red and swollen. She whimpered as they were rolled between her fingertips. She pulled Joan to her in a heated kiss, biting and sucking her lips. She moaned softly and dug her nails into Brenda's shoulders. She felt her hands slip under her shirt, caressing her sides. 

She lifted her arms as she brought the camisole up over her head, throwing it on the chair. She reached around and released the clasp of her bra, slowly slipping it away from her body. Brenda breathed heavily as she cupped her lovely full breasts. "Christ... you're gorgeous." she said huskily, as she left gentle kisses across her soft flesh. 

She grazed her teeth over her raised nipples, smiling as she watched goosebumps break out onto her ivory skin. She teased lazy circles with her tongue, before sucking them harshly into her mouth. Joan sighed and gripped her hair tightly. Sensing something more was needed, Brenda bit harshly into the soft pliant flesh. "Ohh! Yes..." Joan moaned. "More..." she said, breathlessly. Brenda bit and sucked heavily across her breasts. Joan moaned and panted, arching her chest more into her mouth. 

She suddenly pushed her back against the wall roughly. She grabbed Brenda's hand and thrust it down her pants, past the band of her knickers, and pressed against her soaked mound. "Fuck me." she demanded. Brenda turned them, backing Joan into the wall. She lifted her leg over her hip and stroked between her slick swollen lips. Joan's eyes closed and she sighed heavily, her head laid back against the wall.

Brenda kissed and nipped her neck, stroking her clit. Without warning, she thrust three fingers into her, flexing them against her tight walls. Joan let out a concupiscent moan and gripped her ass. She thrust deep and fast, grunting with her effort. Joan's hips rolled heavily into her, a slight rush of breath leaving her mouth with each thrust. Brenda felt her own wetness creeping down her thighs, fuck this woman turned her on. 

As if sensing her need, she felt her skirt pulled up, and her knickers were yanked down her legs. Long fingers stroked her engorged clit, and she gasped heavily. She widened her stance and adjusted her grip on Joan's leg, pulling her closer as she continued to fuck her. She swiped her thumb across her clit, smiling as her hips bucked harshly. 

Both women clung to each other, as they neared the height of their pleasure. She curled and dug her fingers into the rough patch and increased her thrusts. Joan began to pant and moan heavily, her leg tightened painfully around her hip. Joan's fingers furiously stroked her clit and she whimpered as she felt her stomach clench. 

Fearful that someone might hear them, she pulled Joan to her in a passionate kiss, moaning into each others mouths, as their tongues tangled with one another. She felt her walls tighten, almost crushing her fingers, as a rush of warmth filled her hand. Her body tensed and her hips rocked heavily into Joan's as she came hard. 

She collapsed into her, breathing heavily as Joan leaned against the wall, attempting to catch her breath. Joan looked down at Brenda and kissed her forehead, caressing her cheek. Brenda smiled and sighed happily. They disentangled from one another and began to dress. 

"So, what was it you needed me to do?" Brenda asked once her uniform was back in order. 

Joan turned to her and smiled.


End file.
